


Bittersweet Instant

by spouses (sylvestercalzone)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Pining, and all that stuff, pie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/spouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much, Louis & Harry are pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Instant

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is 
> 
> Special thanks to Brenda :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this work are purely inspired by their public persona, and is no way associated with who they are

Thump, thump, thump.

Thump, thump, thump.

Those are the first sounds Louis hears.

Thump, thump, thump.

It isn’t much longer until he begins to feel them too, vibrating against his figure.

Thump, thump, thump.

Slowly, images started to form before him, eventually shaping into shelf upon shelf, clustered with pies. Pies of all different forms, from Raspberry to Coconut Cream to Key Lime to pretty much every single type you can think of.  
Louis has honestly never felt so confused in his life. The last thing he remembers is… well, nothing. Taking another glance at the surrounding area, an unfamiliar figure seems to strike one as trying to catch his attention.

Not that anything in this place is familiar.

As Louis twisted around out of curiosity to the unfamiliar figure, he catches sight of the most flawlessly crafted blueberry pie he’s ever seen in his meager thirty seconds of a lifetime. The blueberry filling was perfectly sat in an impossibly smooth crust. It was a few moments before Louis notices that a low murmuring was escaping from the blueberry pie, directed towards him?  
“Hello?” The blueberry pie looked as lost as Louis.  
“Uh… hi there,”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Louis, I guess? That’s what I remember at least,” Awkwardly chuckling, he saw the blueberry pie squinting in thought, as if that spiked a memory. “Do you remember your name?”  
“I think it’s Zayn??”  
“Alright Zayn, have you got any idea where we are?”  
“Not a clue,” Zayn replied in a surprisingly calm voice. “Do you?”  
“Nope,” Louis answered, feeling slightly anxious. Gazing around, he took notice that all the pies surrounding him equally confused as the two of them. That is when Louis’ gaze landed on **him**. At that moment, time slowed to a crawl. Everything seemed to fall into place, as if they were puzzle pieces. The purpose of him waking up in this strange place. Everything made sense. Louis felt as though he could spend the rest of eternity enthralled by this flaky (like extremely flaky) apple pie. No, it wasn’t like Zayn in any way at all. Louis couldn’t look away, feeling an unusual bubbly feeling under his crust as the apple pie began to speak,  
“So… Niall, right? Wanna hear a knock knock joke?” The pie questioned in a deep voice, leaving Louis feeling giddy all over.  
“Sure mate!” a lemon pie which Louis only noticed in that moment, briefly distracted by a tinge of a foreign accent to his voice. However all attention refocused when the apple pie began,  
“Why did the pie go to the dentist?”  
“Dunno,”  
“Because he needed a filling!” The lemon pie burst into laughter as the apple pie beamed, knowing his joke made someone laugh. Louis couldn't help but snicker along at the lame joke, too enchanted by the way the pie was letti—  
“Uhm… Louis, you alright there?”  
The familiar voice shocked Louis out of his daze, bringing him back to reality.  
“I-I’m f-fine,” Louis stuttered, struggling to prevent the fond from seeping through as he heard the apple pie let out a god damn giggle.

Since when did Louis allow himself to get so whipped because of someone, for god’s sake?

“You like him, don’t you?” Zayn coolly stated along with a knowing smirk.  
“I-what! N-no I just—“

Was he that obvious? Louis sighed as his sight searched for the apple pie once again, suddenly realizing the distance between them. There he was, perched six shelves away along with his lemon pie friend. Feeling a sudden wave of sadness coursing through him, Louis wondered why he’d even allowed himself to hope that the alluring apple pie would recognize something as measly as his existence. After all, Louis was just simply some plain pumpkin pie. Who was pathetically head over heels. He would probably fall for Zayn instead of him. After all, Zayn is the stunning equivalent to the appearance of a Greek god (well, in pie form). Or Niall could mean something special to the apple pie? Louis’ mind was running with questions. God he never thought he would fall for someone this hard.

“Louis, it’s okay. If you’d want, I could try to help you, I guess?”  
“Zayn. It’s hopeless, look at far away he is. Now will ya leave me alone to mop about this unrequited love.” The blueberry pie sniggered. “Look I’ve barely known you but, we have the rest of our lifetimes ahead of us. Jesus Christ you just woke up a few minutes ago. Are you telling me Louis that you want to spend the rest of your entire life just pining after him?”  
“Yes,” he shamefully muttered. Their conversation ended up being interrupted however when the thumping sound that Louis has gotten used to, halted. Nervously glancing to Zayn, Louis felt unsettled, having no knowledge of what will happen next. Before he knew it, he felt himself being lifted by an unknown force, away from Zayn, from his shelf, past the apple pie’s shelf now devoid of him nor his lemon pie friend. Dread settled in his core as the many possibilities of what happened to the two came to mind, most being negative. That is when Louis felt himself being placed on another shelf with a brief clunk. Glancing around his surroundings once again, he observed three things, 1) This was a much smaller truck, 2) The apple pie nor Zayn could be spotted anywhere, however, 3) There, sat next to Louis, was Niall, the apple pie’s friend. Looking as cheerful and excited as a child on Christmas morning (not that he even knows what a Christmas is) opposed to Louis’ fear.  
The lemon pie took notice of Louis, deciding to introduce himself, “Hiya I’m Niall, I’m from Ireland,”  
Sensing only positive vibes from Niall, Louis introduced himself to Niall as well.  
“Louis, huh? I remember you were on the truck before wit me and Harry, yeh?”

Harry.

That name replayed itself over and over in Louis’ head, like a mixtape set on repeat. Before he could stop himself, he was blurting out a question of Harry’s whereabouts. Louis wanted to hit himself. God what happened to his self-control? Feeling embarrassed as a hungover idiot after a wild night, out of all things Louis never expected a knowing smirk growing upon Niall’s features. Shit did he notice him staring at Harry? Did Harry notice? Before Louis doubted himself any more, Niall interrupted him.  
“I know he’s somewhere in this truck, around the front I think? I dunno but he’s here. Anyways why were you staring at Harry so much?” So Niall did notice him creepily staring at Harry. Great.  
A few seconds later, Louis noticed a frightened key lime pie cowering at the corner of the shelf. Sharing a curious glance with Niall, the two approached the pie. As they got closer, low hushed sounds could be heard escaping from the key lime pie.  
“Uh mate… you okay?” Louis inquired in a gentle tone.  
The moment those words escaped Louis, the pie swiftly turned to him.  
“Lou…Louis?!” The key lime recognized him…  
“How… how do you know my name?” Sharing a nervous glance with Niall; he felt baffled that the pie knew him.  
“You… you were there, with me! And Niall too!” Niall gazed confusedly at the pie as he blabbered on, “And Zayn… Harry!” Harry. Louis felt butterflies erupting from his core. “We were all there… I remember there were screams everywhere and—“

Thump.

Before the key lime pie was able to finish, the truck jolted, sending the pie through the air on a crash course landing towards the floor.

“You alright?” Niall inquired in a slightly concerned tone.

No response.

“Oiii!” Louis gulped. However before he could leave anymore thoughts towards the poor key lime pie, the truck once again halted to a stop.  
Louis felt himself being lifted again, through the various shelves until he was no longer inside the truck and placed a glass dome. There was a hot light gleaming blindly at him, softening his pumpkin filling. Louis swore he was gonna die in that moment. Until he saw him. His flaky crust still looked flawless despite the heat and now that he was in a closer proximity to him, Louis felt his sweet apple cinnamon smell entering his insides, overwhelming his senses. He wanted to bury himself in that scent. Louis was momentarily distracted from his thoughts when… Harry was staring at Louis in the same way?

“Hi,” Louis croaked, a little breathless.  
Is his hearing deceiving him or did he just hear the apple pie let out giggle… because of his voice? Louis felt as though he was gonna collapse any second.  
“Hi… Louis,” Harry whispered, Louis’ name rolling off his deep tones like honey.  
“Harry…” It felt as though a million years passed, whilst they were gazing at each other in awe, fearing of breaking the silence and ruining the delicate moment before them.

However an outside voice bellowed, startling the two out of their bubble of intimacy.  
“Alright so two loaves of bread and an apple pie, that’s what you wanted sir?”  
“Yes and please try to be quick, I’m in a hurry.”

No…no no nono no. This can’t be happening, he finally met Harry and… no. Louis can’t bear losing him now.  
Harry was bloody terrified, trembling as he feared what was gonna happen next. Louis felt a strong desire to comfort him.  
The apple pie let out a squeak as an unknown force lifted him away. Away from Louis.  
“Harry!” He was panicking. What has he done to deserve this? Louis couldn’t do anything but watch Harry fade into the distance, feeling an immense amount of distress crawling upon him.

Louis felt deflated, sad, upset. But of all things, concern was the strongest. God only knows what they’re doing to Harry. A bout of anger spiked through him as he thought of them hurting the apple pie. No, he’d rather let them hurt him than lay a single finger on Harry.

“Um hello… ma’am?”  
Anger flared in Louis’ insides as the familiar voice spoke once again.  
“Whadya want now?”  
“I was wondering, if we could take a second apple pie, wife is saying we’re apparently gonna have a lot more guests that we’d expected.”  
“Sorry sir, we’re all out.”  
“Hmm… well how about that pumpkin pie?”  
Terror flashed through Louis as he heard himself being mentioned. Before he knew it, he's in the cold hands of the speaking figure.  
“Thanks a lot, have a nice Thanksgiving!”

Louis quivered as he no longer felt the building's presence surrounding him. Still, his mind eased a bit at the thought of seeing Harry again. Only a bit though. Before he knew it, the sound of an engine could be heard roaring to life.

Thump, thump, thump.

Louis gulped as he felt those familiar sounds again.

Thump, thump, thump.

Thump, thump, thump…

The sounds ceased to an end, somewhat confirming that the figure his reached its destination. Holding his breath, Louis awaited the terrifyingly unknown events that lay before him.  
But… when he finally released his breath… Louis is at a beautifully decorated dinner table, surrounded by strange figures much alike to the one that brought him here. And none other beside him, was Harry himself. A wave of relief washed over him as he called Harry’s name.  
The apple pie shot up at the mention of his name in that voice he adored so much. No it can’t be…

But it was. Louis is here. A warm feeling of happiness bloomed within him as he saw the glorious pumpkin pie, sat right next to him.  
“You’re here,” Harry whimpered.  
“I’m here,” Louis reassured, staring at the apple pie with so much love that it almost hurt. Nothing could ruin this moment. So as the figure drew out a knife and dragged it through him, he felt nothing. Except love for the apple pie before him. As the life was draining out of him, he took one last breath of Harry, revelling in it.

Using the last bit of life he had left, he uttered the words,

“I love you,”

Just barely before his conscious faded, he heard a weak voice so close, but so far away,

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I could I would've let them live happily ever after with lil tart babies and all I'm sorry
> 
> Feel free to bash me over the head on twitter I deserve it: @searingpayne


End file.
